You Are My Signal Fire
by gelatinefeels
Summary: Fluffy entries for the Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016!
1. Day 1: Confession

**CHAPTER 1: CONFESSION**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello fellow Gruvians! I'm back after such a long time! Life has been quite busy, not to mention I somewhat have a chronic writer's block that just dissipated quite a bit two months ago. So that's why I haven't been writing and all, but this year, I'm very pleased to present to you my entries for the Gruvia Fluff Week 2016! I hope you'll stay with me until the last day.

Please do leave your comments, reviews, etc. Your feedback will be very much appreciated.

Happy Fluff Week everyone! Hope you'll enjoy reading!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Mashima-sensei owns FT.

* * *

 _ **SAY IT OUT LOUD**_

To say that Juvia was nervous was an understatement. For the past week, she tried to act like everything's fine and all is well. Whenever she's in the guild, she's always smiling and laughing with the others but when left in solitude, she's stressed like hell and cried.

She bit her lip as she secretly glanced at Gray, who was devouring his dinner (he just came home from a week long mission with his old team). She opened her mouth to say something but held herself back, afraid that her husband would choke on his food and die.

" _Juvia can't have that,"_ she thought, _"She can't do this alone. Not without Gray-sama."_

And so they continued to eat dinner, with Gray occasionally asking questions _("What did you do while I was away?" "You bought me shirts? Thanks. I lost the ones I brought during the mission.")._ She also asked her fair share of questions to him regarding the mission and the supposed "destruction" they once again did _("Juvia told you not to compete with Natsu-san all the time Gray-sama. You two have gotten stronger. Thank goodness no one was hurt.")_

After dinner, they both washed and dried the dishes. When the last plate was sparkling clean, Juvia felt the familiar lump in her throat and the erratic beating of her heart. But she pushed her emotions down and approached Gray, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Gray, who was filling the kettle with water (it became their habit to drink tea together after dinner), was startled for a bit but relaxed. He placed the kettle back on the counter and turned around to reciprocate the hug.

He breathed in the scent of his wife's hair and asked in a low voice, "What is it?"

Juvia just shook her head, "Nothing. Juvia just missed her husband."

Gray chuckled, "I missed my wife too," he replied.

Her heart soared at his words. That's when she finally found the courage to tell him what she found the day after he left for his mission.

But first…

"Gray-sama should rest. Juvia will prepare the tea and take it to the living room," she said, while untangling her arms around him.

He reluctantly let her go, but not before giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Okay. I'll wait for you."

When he was gone, Juvia breathed a sigh of relief and began preparing their tea, all the while mumbling to herself.

"Juvia will tell him. Tonight, Juvia will tell him."

Her resolve was wavering, but she continued to make her way towards Gray, holding the steaming cups of tea, which surprisingly, are still full, considering that her hands are shaking.

She set them down on the coffee table, staring at Gray who carefully grabbed the cup and took a sip. Juvia didn't bother to drink her own tea and just sat beside Gray, fidgeting uncomfortably. Gray, who noticed her silence, sighed, put the almost empty cup back on the table and turned to face her.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked bluntly.

Juvia jumped at the question and stared at him with wide eyes, "Huh?"

Gray raised his eyebrows at her, "You look like you have something in your mind. You can tell me, you know, if something's bothering you. We've talked about this before."

She remained silent for a while, contemplating whether or not she'll blurt it out. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and looked at Gray, who was staring at her worriedly.

"J-Juvia has something to tell you," she said quietly.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked in a low voice.

She bit her lip, "W-well. Juvia really meant to tell you when she found out but you were on a mission and she didn't want to disturb you. So she just waited for you to come home and—"

"Woah, woah. Take it easy," said Gray as he reached for her hands and linked their fingers together. He frowned when he felt them trembling so he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Go on," he said encouragingly.

Juvia looked at him with tears in her eyes, "J-Juvia… Juvia is… She's pregnant," she whispered.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the million questions Gray will ask her. It's not that they don't want to have a child. They actually planned to wait for another two years before trying (they have been married for just a year). So when she found out from Polyschuka the day after Gray left, she freaked out.

Juvia's eyes snapped open when she felt Gray leave her side and kneel before her, still holding her hands. But he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was staring with awe and wonder at her stomach. That's when Juvia noticed the tears that were forming at the corner of his eyes.

Gray slowly removed his hands from hers and carefully wound them around her, resting his head on her stomach as he gave it a kiss.

Juvia's breath hitched at the sensation and she found herself unable to hold back her tears. Gray then, unwound his arms around her and caressed her belly.

"Thank you. I'm happy you know," Gray said softly.

She sniffed, "R-really?" she asked.

Gray chuckled, "Yeah. You already made me the happiest man in Fiore when you married me. Now, I feel like the happiest man in the world."

Juvia sobbed harder (blame it on the hormones) and hugged him tight.

"Well," she said while sniffling, "We're going to be parents!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Gray just grinned at her triumphantly, "Yeah, we are."

* * *

Like it? Loved it? Please don't hesitate to review. Thank you for reading!

-gltnfls


	2. Day 2: Home

**CHAPTER 2: HOME**

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow! I thought my writing was all rusty and no one will really like my entry but my pessimistic mind was proven wrong! Thank you to: Darkhope,  
Liraz Nightray, inukekarynatsusu, TheUniqueFangirl and Guest for leaving such encouraging words! And without further ado, I present to you, day 2!

* * *

 _ **WHERE THE HEART IS**_

They both had different definitions of "home" when they were much younger.

For him, it was waking up to the loud voice of his father and the melodious laugh of his mother. But when it was taken away from him, he found home in the midst of snow and a woman who taught him everything she knew about magic.

During his young teenage life, when his teacher passed, he came across a loud and raucous guild, but surprisingly, he found himself fitting right in. He joined in endless fights, challenges and missions, and he found himself thinking that it's home—everyone is family and all is well. Though there are times when they had misunderstandings, at the end of the day, they managed to resolve them.

For him, home is where guild mates throw barrels at each other while laughing good-naturedly and punching each other while smiling.

She, on the other hand, begged to differ.

Born with a curse of rain, sadness followed her. Her home during childhood was her room, where she made endless _teru teru bozu_ dolls for company and nobody blamed her for the rain that never ceased. Her teenage years were no different: a powerful guild became her home where her own guild mates fear her and her power. She was _Ame-onna_ , a water mage and a member of Element Four. Everyone worshiped the ground she walked on. They praised her and her abilities. But she knew, _oh she knew_ , that deep inside they somehow resent her. Because everywhere she went rain followed.

On the outside, she schooled her expression to become indifferent and unyielding. For years, she tried to convince herself that their opinions don't matter. But inside, she never felt like she belonged.

For her, the rain became her home. It was her second nature and it never left her alone.

* * *

Everything has changed since then. Now, both are in the same guild and are married. What was once his/her home became _theirs_.

And "home" became more meaningful.

For them, home is waking up in each other's arms, preparing meals together and going on missions. Home is simply sitting under the blooming sakura and talking about the future. Home is arriving late from a mission and finding the other sleeping on the couch and a hearty meal on the table. Home is kissing in the rain and amidst the snow. Home is lounging in bed and feeling their child kick over and over again.

Home is whenever and wherever they are. It didn't matter that they live in a simple house, as long as they have each other and their guild, that is home.

For Gray and Juvia, their home is in each other's arms.

-gltnfls


	3. Day 3: Bonds

**CHAPTER 3: BONDS**

 **A/N:** Early entry today because I have to go somewhere and I have a graveyard duty, so yeah. Again, thank you to: Guest (Thank you for your wonderful insights!), Liraz Nightray (that's my favorite part too! Thank you for sharing!) and TheUniqueFangirl (we're both crying!).

Have some brOTP in this chap!

* * *

 _ **IT'S KEEPING US TOGETHER**_

"Stop walking around, Gray. You'll wear your shoes out," scolded Erza to the anxious ice mage, who was pacing the room back and forth. He did not appear to have heard her so the red haired Titania just walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, preventing him from moving.

"Gray. Look at me," she commanded. Her eyes softened upon seeing the nervousness reflected in the gaze of the man in front of her. She still found it hard to believe that this was the same boy he grew up with—cold, indifferent and sometimes hard to read. Now, he was dressed in a tux, free from wrinkles and dirt and shiny black shoes.

It's actually a miracle that he still has his clothes on. She has to thank Freed and Lucy for their quick thinking.

"Okay, just take a deep breath," instructed Erza. Gray closed his eyes and followed her instructions. "There. Are you feeling better?"

Gray face-palmed. "No. I think it got worse. Urgh." He said miserably.

He was about to start walking again when Erza tightened her grip on his shoulders, "Sit down and let's talk." She said while guiding Gray to one of the couches.

Once they were seated, Erza looked at him straight in the eyes, "Tell me Gray, do you love her?" she asked.

Gray looked taken aback by the question but answered with conviction, "Yeah I do."

"Does she love you?"

Without any hesitation he answered, "She does."

Erza smiled, "And you love each other, right?"

At this, Gray smiled softly, a rare sight even for Erza, "Yeah. We do. So much actually," he said.

"There. No need to feel nervous. She won't run off in the middle of the ceremony. I've seen you two grow. And everyone can see the love you have for each other. You may have disagreements and arguments sometimes. But that doesn't mean your relationship is not working out. Marriage isn't all about happiness, Gray. You have to hit a few bumps along the way to make it stronger. And I assure you that you'll make it, because you have each other for support." She told him.

Gray seemed to ponder at her words before smiling once again, this time with no hint of fear in his eyes, "You're right. Thanks, Erza." He said, while standing up.

Erza also stood up and righted his tie, "Anytime. Now, let's go. Your wedding is about to start. The bride should not be kept waiting for long.

* * *

The wedding of Gray and Juvia went smoothly, except for the one time Natsu tried to set Gray's shoes on fire while he was walking along the aisle. Thankfully, Lucy noticed and grabbed his ear, all the while dragging him towards the very angry Titania (he was only allowed back in the cathedral when Erza made him promise to behave while threatening him with a sword right in his face.)

Now, with the wedding done, all of the guests moved to Fairy Tail for the reception. After eating and doing the traditional things, the lights were dimmed and the newlyweds were asked to go in the middle of the dancefloor for their first dance as a married couple.

Juvia was raring to go and almost dragged Gray to the dancefloor, who looked a bit hesitant at first. But when the music started and Juvia wrapped her arms around him, he visibly relaxed and swayed with her to the soft music.

Erza smiled from her spot near the entrance of the guild (she took it as her duty to guard the door just in case some hoodlums decided to ruin the celebration) as she watched her two friends dance. She was so engrossed to the sight that she failed to notice someone stand next to her.

"You won't be able to properly guard the guild if you keep staring at them," a deep voice said playfully. Startled, Erza turned her head to the side and was shocked to see Jellal smiling at her.

She flushed, "Yes. Well… it's the first time I saw Gray that happy since we were children. I have to thank Juvia for being patient with him."

Jellal hummed, "Everybody could see it. What they have, I mean."

Erza tilted her head, "Oh? What is it?"

He smiled at her, "A bond. I've watched them interact before and saw that they have a special bond with each other. It's something that one cannot miss between them. It's always there and will be there forever."

She laughed, "I didn't know you could say such words with a straight face. After all, when you asked me to marry you, you kept stuttering and cursing under your breath." She teased.

Jellal 's face flushed. "W-well. That was different." He said.

Erza just smiled knowingly, "Sure it was." She replied.

They fell into a comfortable silence before Jellal spoke again, "They're now bonded for life. Just like us."

Erza looked at him for a brief moment before gazing back at her friends, who were still in each other's arms. She saw Gray whisper something to Juvia, who giggled and reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Their wedding rings sparkled in the dim room, a promise that even in the darkness, their bond will always shine through.

-gltnfls


	4. Day 4: Shared Clothes

**CHAPTER 4: SHARED CLOTHES**

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's Day 4 for you all!

* * *

 _ **WHAT'S MINE IS YOURS**_

The first time Juvia wore Gray's clothes was when Mira asked her if she wanted to join them for a tree planting activity at the Magnolia Park the next day. She immediately said yes and asked the smiling lady the things they would be needing to bring.

"Don't worry about that, Juvia." She said. "The materials will all be provided for. Just come at five in the morning here at the guild and all of us will go at the park together."

The water mage nodded and waved goodbye to Mira. She was at the door when the barmaid called her again.

"Oh Juvia! Wear something comfortable tomorrow alright? We might get dirty and it's hot during the mornings."

After she answered in affirmation, she went home and rummaged through her closet for her trusty jeans and shirt. She found her pants, however her shirt was another issue.

She rarely wears her shirts and blouses, as she preferred to wear dresses and long-sleeved shirts. Seeing that her shirts were a little fit and uncomfortable to wear during the summer, she decided to find another shirt.

To her delight, when she pulled another shirt, she saw that it will be perfect to wear: loose and a little baggy. Clutching it in her hands, she stood in front of the full length mirror and tried it on.

Only for her to realize that the said shirt belongs to Gray.

She moved to remove it to place it in his side of the closet, but wearing his shirt seemed to give her comfort and warmth, as Gray was on a mission and would not be back until the next week.

That thought sealed her decision. She removed the shirt, folded it neatly and placed it beside the jeans she would be wearing the next day.

After that, whenever Gray was out on a mission, she would get a shirt from his pile and wear it inside their house. And during the night, when the bed was only occupied by her, she would slip on his shirt, and without difficulty, fall asleep.

She was embarrassed to tell Gray about her new found habit, so she kept it a secret from him. When she knew he would be returning from his mission, she would do the laundry and put his clothes back.

But of course, not all secrets would remain secrets.

One day, Juvia returned from a mission with Levy. She was so tired that she just went to have a quick shower before grabbing a shirt of Gray's and slipping it on along with a pair of shorts. She collapsed on their bed and fell asleep.

When she came to, she felt someone caressing her hair. It was such a wonderful and relaxing feeling that she was tempted to sleep again, but she forced her eyes open, wondering who it is.

"Well, good evening to you," greeted Gray with a smirk.

She smiled back lazily, "Gray-sama," she said, her voice hoarse from lack of use, "Welcome home."

He chuckled and laid down beside her, bringing her close to him, "I'm home." He replied.

Juvia hummed pleasantly and closed her eyes. Just a few more minutes and she'll cook dinner…

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you wearing my shirt?" asked Gray with confusion.

Her eyes snapped open and immediately, she flung herself from Gray and sat upright on their bed.

"Oh! Juvia forgot that Gray-sama would be coming home today! She carelessly wore his shirt! Juvia's sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia will change immediately and wash—"

"Hey, hey. It's fine. Why are getting so worked up for?" Gray said. "I don't mind. Really. Besides…" he trailed off and sat on the bed as well, looking at her with a playful grin, "It looks good on you. My shirt, I mean."

Juvia's face flushed, "So bold, Gray-sama!" she exclaimed.

"So, tell me again why you're wearing my shirt?" he asked.

Juvia averted her gaze and stared at her lap, "W-well. It's supposed to be a secret. At first, I just need a comfortable shirt to wear to the tree planting activity Mira organized and Juvia found your shirt. So she wore it. And… and then, when you're not at home, Juvia wears Gray-sama's shirts so that she won't feel lonely. it gives Juvia some sort of comfort and warmth when you're not beside me during the nights." She mumbled.

Her explanation was met with silence and thinking the worst, she hurriedly added, "Juvia's sorry for not saying anything."

Gray sighed and cupped her cheeks, "I told you it's fine. If my shirts give you comfort, you can wear them. Especially during the nights I'm not home. If wearing them makes you sleep soundly, my drawer will always remain open, alright?" he brushed their noses together and kissed her lips lightly.

Juvia smiled, "Really? Gray-sama doesn't mind at all?"

He just shrugged, "Yeah. I mean, at least they have some sort of use rather than being tossed anywhere."

Juvia giggled, "Juvia has to buy you more clothes, now that we share them."

Gray laughed, "Yeah. First thing that we'll do tomorrow morning."

-gltnfls


	5. DAY 5: Pajamas

**CHAPTER 5: PAJAMAS**

* * *

 **A/N:** Day 5! Two more days to go! Special thanks to: TheUniqueFangirl and Star197 for reviewing!

* * *

 ** _IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH_  
**

When Gray returned from a mission and found out from Mirajane that Juvia is sick, he immediately returned to their house without a second thought.

Upon entering the dimly lit living room, he quietly shut the door and made his way towards the bedroom to where his wife was. To his relief, he saw Lucy sitting beside Juvia, who was in the middle of changing the towel on the water mage's forehead. When Lucy saw him, she smiled his way.

"Hey, Gray," she greeted the ice mage as he swiftly walked over the bed and sat on it, bringing his palm on Juvia's flushed cheeks.

"Thanks for watching over her, Lucy," he said gratefully as he stroked the blunette's hair.

Lucy shrugged and smiled, "It's what family does," she answered as she stood up and grabbed her purse, "I'm sorry. I must be going now. I take it that Natsu's also back and if my 'instincts' are correct, he's raiding the fridge for food now and I don't want to clean up the house again."

Gray snorted, "Yeah, that idiot kept whining in the train and he kept mentioning how hungry he was. Better go home and save your fridge." He joked.

The blonde sighed exasperatedly, "You're right. Anyway, Juvia woke up half an hour ago and changed to her pajamas. She feels cold, she said. Also, Polychuska gave her some medicine to take after meals. She took one after lunch," Lucy checked her watch, "An hour after her dinner, she can take the last one for the day. And Wendy said she'll drop by tomorrow when she comes back."

Gray nodded, "I see. Thanks again for keeping her company while I'm away."

"No worries," she replied, "I'll be leaving now. No need to accompany me out," she added when she saw Gray standing up to walk her to the door, "Just stay with her. She kept asking for you whenever she wakes up."

When Lucy left, Gray sighed and looked at Juvia's still flushed face. He removed the towel on her forehead, dipped it in the bowl of water on the bedside table, wrung the water out and chilled it slightly before placing it back on its place. He smiled softly when Juvia sighed dreamily and burrowed deeper into the blanket. He then kissed her cheek and carefully got up from the bed. He had an idea and he hoped it would make his wife feel better.

* * *

An hour later, Gray finally finished cooking the chicken soup for dinner and even managed to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom, he wore a dark blue pajamas that he just kept hidden in the closet and made his way towards the kitchen to retrieve the two bowls of soup he prepared beforehand. He placed them on a tray along with two glasses of milk. Gray then walked towards the bedroom and found Juvia still fast asleep. Carefully, he put the tray down on the table and sat on the bed and started caressing Juvia's hair, all the while whispering for her to wake up.

When her eyes fluttered open, Gray smiled at her which she returned after blinking a few times.

"Hey," Gray said softly, "How are you feeling?"

Juvia stirred and attempted to sit up. Gray noticed and helped her. "Juvia feels better than before. Maybe because Gray-sama is here," she replied.

Gray sighed in relief, "That's good. Now, it's almost seven. Let's eat dinner so you could take your medicine."

He then, moved and grabbed the tray and placed it over her lap. Juvia's eyes sparkled, "You cooked, Gray-sama?" she asked in wonder. Gray nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, well. Since you're sick and all. It's not really great but…"

Juvia shook her head and leaned over to give him a kiss, "No, it's perfect. Thank you, Gray-sama."

They proceeded to eat in silence, with Juvia only asking a few questions about the mission he took. When they finished eating, Gray picked up the tray and stood up from the bed to carry it to the kitchen. It was only then Juvia saw what he was wearing.

When he came back, Juvia asked, "Gray-sama, is Juvia dreaming? Or perhaps delirious?"

Gray looked alarmed at her question, "What? Why? What do you feel? Should I call the old lady?" he asked frantically.

Juvia shook her head, "No. Juvia feels fine. It's just…you're wearing pajamas," she pointed out.

Her husband blinked, "Yeah. I am," he said slowly.

She tilted her head, "Gray-sama never wears pajamas. He said it makes him feel… constricted," she said.

Gray's face flushed, "Yeah. About that. See, you're sick and should not really get out of bed and move around. So I figured…" he trailed off, his face burning even more.

"Yes?' Juvia prompted.

He took a deep breath, "So I figured that you might want me to stay with you until you feel better. We could just lounge in bed and watch movies, if you want. It's okay if you don't want to," he quickly added, "I know you're tired and if you just want to sleep…"

His ramblings were cut off when Juvia leaned over and hugged him tight, "Thank you, Gray-sama. Juvia appreciates your efforts," she said. He relaxed in her embrace and returned it, "Juvia knows Gray-sama hates wearing pajamas but he did it to make Juvia feel better."

Gray chuckled, "Anything for you. Now, what do you want to do?"

Juvia thought for a moment, "Juvia wants to lay in bed… and watch movies, if Gray-sama doesn't mind."

"I don't," he replied, "Now let's turn on the lacrima and watch. But first, you have to take your medicine."

They spent the night cuddled in bed, wearing pajamas and watching movies. When Gray felt Juvia's head drop on his shoulder, he saw her fast asleep. He turned off the lacrima and carefully laid down with her. He put his palm on her forehead, and felt it much cooler than before.

Gray may not be a fan of wearing pajamas (or clothes in general) but if it means helping Juvia in her condition, he would do so. He vowed to be with her in sickness and in health, and he intends to keep that promise.

-gltnfls


	6. Day 6: Laughter

**CHAPTER 6: LAUGHTER**

* * *

 **A/N:** Second to the last day.. :(

* * *

 ** _THE BEST MEDICINE  
_**

Juvia was exhausted.

She was on her way back home after a mission since she gave birth to her and Gray's daughter, Eira, ten months ago. It was supposed to last a week, but she immediately found and turned over the lake monster that was terrorizing a local town so she finished her mission in four days. She actually thought that she'll be able to finish it in two days, but it's been months since her last mission, so she had a hard time.

"Juvia should really start training again," she muttered, "Maybe she could ask Gray-sama and Gajeel-kun to accompany her."

She was brought out of her musings when something cold landed on the tip of her nose. When she looked up, the sight of snow greeted her. It was nearing Christmas and that means she had a lot of shopping to do.

"But first, Juvia needs to go home and rest," she thought as a smile painted her lips, "She missed home."

So the water mage hurriedly walked home, eager to see her husband and little girl.

Upon arriving home, she frowned when she was met with silence. She tried calling out but to no avail. Usually, whenever she arrives home, even from just the grocery, her little girl would call out to her and Gray would be all over her. But now, her loved ones were apparently not inside their home.

Thinking that Gray took their daughter to the guild to play with the other children, she went out of the house again. She was halfway to the front yard when she heard voices from their backyard.

Juvia turned and walked slowly towards the voices and when she caught sight of her Gray and Eira, the exhaustion and stress left her and was replaced with love and pure happiness.

Gray was sitting on their snow covered lawn, wearing only his pants and a thin shirt with Eira sitting on his lap. Unlike Gray, their daughter was wearing her winter clothes along with the scarf Juvia made for Gray years back. From her point of view, Gray was entertaining Eira with his magic, judging by the ice sculptures of flowers, butterflies, animals and the like scattered all over.

Juvia heard Eira babble "fly-fly!" excitedly to which Gray nodded to as he positioned his hands in an ice make position. A beautiful ice butterfly flew out and started encircling both of them. Eira laughed as she tried to reach it, yelling "fly-fly!" all the time. Gray laughed along when the little girl tried to stand on his legs.

Juvia closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to the sound of their laughter fill the air. Their laughter is her strength. To hear them laughing together in pure happiness is her reason for living.

"Mama!"

She opened her eyes and grinned widely when she heard her daughter call out for her. She approached them, giving Gray a sweet kiss before getting Eira from him. Both Gray and Juvia laughed when Eira threw her small hands around her mother and hugged her, saying "mama" and "papa" all the time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Eira means "snow" if you're curious. :)

-gltnfls


	7. Day 7: Anniversary

**CHAPTER 7: ANNIVERSARY**

* * *

 **A/N:** Last day... Thank you to everyone who stayed until the end!

* * *

 ** _BEST DAY OF MY LIFE_  
**

It was that time of the year again. Gray and Juvia are in their room, packing their bags. The train would leave in a few hours and they didn't want to be late.

It has become their tradition to go out of town when it's their anniversary. The first time they did was a few years ago, a month after Gray gave Juvia his answer. The ice mage asked the water mage to go on a "mission" with him, where they went to Crocus and spent the whole day there, sightseeing.

Ever since that day, they took turns in planning for their "anniversary trip". And when they got married, the places they went to became more special—Tenroujima, Akane Resort and even Rainfall Village—where they just spend a day or two walking around or simply lazing around in their room, talking about anything and everything: from the food Gray wants to eat to the names of their future children.

This year, it was Gray's turn again. Usually, he tells Juvia the place they would be going to the day before so she could prepare beforehand. But this time, he insisted that it was a surprise and just told Juvia to bring the usual stuff she packs whenever they travel. Juvia looks unconvinced, but still packed. There is one thing that she's unsettled about, though.

"Gray-sama, are you sure you wanted Eira to come along?" Juvia asked as she took out another bag—dark blue with pink butterflies—and started folding neatly their daughter's clothes, "You said last time that she's too young to travel, even when Juvia said that it's fine."

Gray stopped packing for a moment and approached Juvia. He sat on the bed and took her hands in his.

"Juvia, it's fine. Besides, I'll worry if we leave her here. And she will cry once we were gone. And you know I can't stand seeing her cry," he pointed out. Juvia nodded. Last time they both left for a mission and entrusted their daughter to Lucy, their baby wailed and kept fussing in Lucy's arms. Gray swore his heart broke as he took Eira from Lucy and rocked her to sleep. They nearly missed their train because of that.

"To be honest, I really wanted Eira to come along. The place where we are going to is probably the most special place we'll ever go," Gray said.

Juvia's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" she asked, surprised. Gray nodded and resumed packing, "And you're not telling Juvia, are you?"

Gray chuckled, "You'll find out soon. Now, let's finish up. We'll miss the train."

An hour later, they were walking towards the train station, with Gray holding their bags while Juvia had Eira in her arms, still asleep. It was just 6AM, as it was still a little dark out.

When they arrived at the station, Gray bought their tickets at the booth while Juvia waited. She felt her little girl stir in her arms and when she looked at her, Eira was blinking her blue eyes sleepily. Smiling, Juvia adjusted her hold to her as she kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She whispered. Her daughter grinned and made sounds as she wriggled in her mother's arms.

"She's awake?" Gray asked as he approached them. He smiled softly when he saw his daughter, "Hello, baby. Did you sleep well?" he kissed Eira's cheek and she giggled. Gray laughed at the action. "Now, let's go."

The trip was very long and Juvia and Eira slept most of the time. Gray had their daughter in his arms while Juvia leaned to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. When he saw that they arrived at their destination, he kissed Juvia's forehead and whispered for her to wake up.

When they got off the train and Juvia saw where Gray had taken them, she was speechless.

It was the town of Moonriver—the only town near White Plains, Gray's hometown.

Stunned, she turned to Gray, who was looking at her nervously. He cleared his throat and started to explain, "Uh, I thought of my hometown as the place we'll go to for our anniversary this year because, well, we haven't been here for a while and I figured that you might want to visit our parents. And I thought it's time for Eira to meet her grandparents. She won't be seeing them, but I really want her to meet—"

He was cut short when Juvia moved to hug him, careful not to squash their daughter between them, who was staring at her parents solemnly.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Gray-sama. You're right. It's the most special place to celebrate our anniversary. Our whole family is here with us to celebrate this day. What more could Juvia ask for?"

She smiled at him as she released him and tiptoed to give him a kiss, "Happy anniversary, Gray-sama. I love you." She said.

Gray smiled back at her and their daughter. "Happy anniversary, Juvia. I love you too." He replied.

He turned to their daughter, "And you, baby girl," he said as he tickled their daughter, who laughed, "Thank you for being born. Now let's go and see your grandparents. I'm sure they're excited to meet you. But first," he took Juvia's hand in his and started to lead the way, "Let's drop off our stuff at the inn and change into something warm. It's colder up there this time and I don't want you two getting sick. Otherwise, mom and dad will haunt me in my sleep," he joked.

Juvia laughed and tightened her hold on Gray's hand, "You're scared," she teased.

Gray snorted, "It's our anniversary. I don't want to see apparitions, especially our angry and doting parents, on this day, for making you and their granddaughter sick."

Both laughed as they continued walking. So far, it's their best anniversary ever.

 _ **-owari**_

-gltnfls


End file.
